Ask me again
by Shandy fan 4 life
Summary: This story is supposed to be at the end of the episode "Personal Effects". This wasn't in the episode this was my idea, of after watching "Personal Effects" This is a Sharon & Andy (Shandy) story only


Andy knocks on Sharon's office door, "Come in." Sharon said putting her phone down from a text from her adopted son Rusty.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? I'll pick you up at your apartment." Andy said smiling "I would love that." Sharon said smiling "Great, how about 7:30?" Andy asked "That sounds great lieutenant." Sharon said grabbing her coat, Andy helping her into her coat. "See you in a little, Captain." Andy said, following her out of her office going to the murder room. "Thank you and I'll see you in a little." Sharon said to Andy, she leaves the room, to go back to her apartment to see how Rusty was doing with his paper for his journalist class.

"Flynn, can I ask you something?" Provenza asked "What is it Provenza?" Andy asked "Umm... I ran into Rusty earlier with his friend T.J. and I ask him something, and he told me to ask you since we are friends." Provenza said "Do I wanna know?" Andy asked, as Mike, Julio, Buzz, and Sykes were leaving.

"I guess." Provenza said sitting in his some what comfortable office chair "Well can you wait, I have a date with the Captain." Andy said "Flynn, that's what I wanted to ask you." Provenza said "What about the captain, or what about us?" Andy asked in defense of himself and Sharon

"So is it official, you and the captain are dating?" Provenza asked "Tonight's our only 2nd date Provenza, I'll let you know when it's official." Andy said "How did the date go anyway?" Provenza asked "It went great we had a great time, why?" Andy asked "You know me Flynn, I was just curious that's all." Louie Provenza said "I would love to chat some more, but I have to go to my apartment before going to Sharon's place." Andy said "See you tomorrow." Louie said as Flynn was leaving.

Sharon finishes putting on her make up, when she heard a knock on the door. "He's here, tell him how you feel." Sharon told herself quietly. "Do you want me to get it?" Rusty asked from the other room. "Tell her how you feel Andy, she's not your ex wife." Andy thought to himself, while holding the red roses to his chest waiting for Sharon to open the door.

"No, no, no, I'll get it. Continue with your paper for class." Sharon told her adopted son. "If Andy's there tell him I said hi, oh and have fun tonight." Rusty said as Sharon was coming out of the room "How do I look?" Sharon asked Rusty "You look amazing, Sharon." Rusty said as Sharon had her hand on the knob to the door "Thank you Rusty, I gotta go it's 7:30. If I don't get home before you go to sleep, goodnight see you in the morning." Sharon said exiting the door.

"You look wonderful, captain." Andy said giving her the roses "Thank you lieutenant, you look great yourself." Sharon said running her hand on his chest, he smiles at her. "Captain, are you ready for our date?" Andy asked "Yes lieutenant Flynn, I am." Sharon said smiling, removing her hand from his chest.

Andy opened the door for her, giving her the roses.

"Thank you for the roses, Andy." Sharon said smiling at him, as Andy gets in the car after letting her go in first.

"Sharon, I have to tell you something. I don't care if you like it or not, but I have to face the truth." Andy said looking in her eyes

"Go on, Andy." Sharon encouraged him

"Sharon, I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. What I'm trying to say is that I... I love you, and I care about you a lot. I hope you aren't mad, and I hope I didnt screwed up our friendship by telling you that." Andy said

"I wanted to tell you that for a long time, but you did it before I could. Now that restaurant that you said that was the most romantic restaurant in Los Angeles, how did you know if it is very romantic. Have you been there before?" Sharon asked

"No, but one of my friends took his wife there for their anniversary... I thought that we could go there for a date, nothing more and nothing less." Andy said as his hands was resting on the arm rest, Sharon connecting her hand with his.

The team, except Provenza thought that Sharon and Andy were only good friends. On the other hand Provenza knew something was going on between them two, because for a while they were calling each other capain and lieutenant, then the were calling each other Sharon and Andy, now back to captain and lieutenant again.

"Your friend was right, it was very romantic. Thank you, I had fun tonight Andy." Sharon said smiling "Just do it now Andy, it's a great opportunity." Andy though to himself

"Yes, I had a great time too Sharon. Do you mind if I walk you to your apartment door?" Andy asked "No, I don't mind at all." Sharon said smiling

They arrived at the apartment door, Andy gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight lieutenant." Sharon said opening the door

"Goodnight captain." Andy said, as she shut it and locked it.

(This is my first Major Crimes fanfic, and yes it's Shandy.)


End file.
